Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Dornenkralle *Schlammpfote *Wolkenschweif *Regenpfote *Ampferpfote *Fleckenschweif *Rußpelz *Farnpelz *Glanzfell *Mausefell *Lichtherz *Rauchfell *Weidenjunges *Spinnenjunges *Borkenpelz *Brombeerpfote / Brombeerkralle *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Tigerstern *Weißpelz *Aschenpelz Ereignisse Zeremonien *Brombeerpfote wird zum Krieger Brombeerkralle ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Ältestenbau ****Heilerbau ****Kinderstube ****Schülerbau ****Kriegerbau ***Hochkiefern (hier Großfichten genannt) ***Sonnenfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Wühlmaus *Hund **Meute Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verletztes Gesicht Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, BlutClan, FlussClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Heiler, Ältester, Stellvertreter, Krieger, Junges, Mentor, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: Großer SternenClan!" Wissenswertes *Seite 28: Der Satzrest "(...) on the earth outside his den (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 14 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 29: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise mit gelbbraunem Fell statt mit hellorangenem Fell beschrieben (vgl. Seite 15 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 30: Der Satzrest "The vole must have been freshly caught; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 30: "Also, ich bin noch kein Ältester, wirklich nicht." - Statt also (...) wirklich nicht müsste es "He(y) (...) weißt du" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Hey (...) you know ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 30: "Die dumpfen Schatten (...)" - Statt dumpfen müsste es "klammen" oder "dunstigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von damp ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 32: Der Satzrest "(...), but they kept shooting glances at their mother (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 32: Das Wort was vom Satz "Was habe ich euch gesagt?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 18 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 33: Fleckenschweif wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt statt als getigert beschrieben (vgl. Seite 18 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 34: Der Satz "(...) and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der SternenClan möge ihn als Krieger willkommen heißen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 19 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 35: Der Satzrest "(...) since they dabbed at it, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 35: Das Wort keine vom Satz "Das war keine Wolke." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 20 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 35: Die Hochkiefern werden fälschlicherweise mit Großfichten übersetzt (vgl. Seite 21 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 36: Der Satz "He'll be fine." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihm wird es schon gut gehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er wird sich schon erholen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 21 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 36: Feuerherz' Gedanken ("Nein!") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 22 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 37: Der Satzrest "Brambleclaw still sat solitary vigil, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 37: Der Satzrest "As soon as she spotted Firestar she veered aside to join him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 37: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "Brombeerkralle ist nicht die gleiche Katze (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 23 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 38: Das Wort Katzen vom Satz "Es waren Katzen, verzweifelt (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 23 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Firestar's Quest/Chapter 2nl:Vuursters missie/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategorie:Verweise